


One last nightstand at the bachelor party

by Suigintoulover_811



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kedgeup, M/M, UF Papyrus, UF Sans, UT Papyrus, UT Sans - Freeform, kustard - Freeform, spicycinnaroll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suigintoulover_811/pseuds/Suigintoulover_811
Summary: Red is getting married. Sans is upset because Red was his ex and still loves him but the lucky man isn't him but his brother, Papyrus. Sans knows he can't have him because he's married to Red's brother, Edge. So during the bachelor party, Sans and Red decide to get heated underneath their lover's noses. Even though sans thinks this is their last night together is it really?
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 17





	One last nightstand at the bachelor party

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it’s about the bride’s and best man’s past relationship together and their problems. And then they fuck. (I missed writing smut)

Sans lied on his bed where his suit was right next to him. His soul throbbed of terrible pain. Not of physical but emotional. He wished that things wouldn’t end this way. Not for him and red. Red is getting married, and that special lucky man isn’t him. What makes his soul hurt more was that it was his brother. Papyrus purposed to red, and red was more than happy to accept.

Sans could still remember that day, with red had the face of absolute shock. What made it worse was his reaction as red grabbed pap’s face and kissed him like his life depended on it.

“Yes! Yes! A hundred times yes!”

He was with edge, his HUSBAND, as they witnessed the lovely, now engaged, couple. The people around them cheered and whistled as it was such a precious moment. That day Papyrus insisted that they would go on a double date, and sans the fool that had no idea his heart would be broken that day, accepted like the idiot he was. He only accepted because he longed to see red again, but he couldn’t get close to him, not anymore, because he was married.

His mind wandered to a time way before that. When he was a fool and took things for granted. He and red were passionately in love with each other. Sans always loved to wake up red’s smile, one he never knew would miss. Red absolutely loved sans’ beautiful white eye lights. He said that they looked like stars to him. There was nothing that could tear them apart. At least that what it was to red. The look of betrayal on his face when red found out sans was sleeping with his brother behind his back the whole time.

“This is what ya been doin’ ta me whole time?! Why did you do that sans?! WHY?!”

He could still hear the echo of red’s voice ringing through his skull. Why? Why did he do it? Afterwards red moved out and at that time sans said he didn’t care if he left. Convinced himself that red wasn’t worth it. Soon edge tried to get in contact with red. He felt so guilty for hurting his brother’s heart, but he knew what he and sans did together would never be forgiven. Over time things were getting a little better for edge and sans. They were happy. At least until red came back. When edge purposed to sans, he happily accepted and things were great. But when the day of the wedding came, red showed up with a face he thought he’d never see again. Edge said that he wanted to invite red to their wedding. Sans never thought he’d see his little pretty sugar skull again. Red looked just as beautiful as before.

He rembered trembling in his wedding gown. What should he say? Does he still hate him? Will he forgive him? But red’s plus one was what really shocked him. It was papyrus. His very own brother. Here at his wedding. He didn’t even know if he invited him or not. When edge saw them he took sans by the hand led him toward them.

“R-red! I-I’m surprised you actually came! I thought you wouldn’t show up. I’m glad you did...” edge claimed as his voice started to get quieter due to the holding back tears of guilt and sorrow.

Red looked super nervous, scared and wanted to right up and leave. But sans saw papyrus hold his hand for reassurance and smile gently at him when red looked up. Red then looked back, took a breath and smiled.

“Well, I wouldn’t miss my bro’s wedding for nothing.” Red chuckled awkwardly.

“As would I!” Papyrus said voice proud as he looked at sans. “You make quite a lovely bride brother!” Edge then held the face of confusion.

“Wait, you’re brothers?” Papyrus nodded with pride and joy.

“Yes! And I can tell you’re my brother’s now spouse?”

“Yes, he makes me very happy.” Edge said as he fondly looked down at sans and squeezed his hand. Sans smiled back, even though it looked genuine, he felt like it was strained.

“Well that’s wonderful to hear! Because Red makes me very happy as well!” Papyrus smiled.

“Really?” Edge said curiously.

“Yes! In fact, I’m courting him!” That line that came from papyrus shattered sans. At first he thought that it couldn’t be true. ‘No, his brother with his once beloved boyfriend? It couldn’t be. Could it?’

That wedding night, sans couldn’t sleep after such news. Soon papyrus and red came by occasionally and things were getting better for him since red came back to his life. He even confronted the incident back then, and red said that he’s learn to forgive and forget and moved on. Except sans. There were times where he would have dreams of him and red still together. No problems, no worries. But that always ended quickly the moment he woke up.

Fast forward to right now, sans felt like he couldn’t bare to show up to the wedding as his brother’s best man. Edge even volunteered to walk red down the aisle. Sans blinked as he got up. How long had he been laying down? There’s about a day til the wedding and papyrus said he wanted him at his bachelor party. He quickly got in his suit and tie and rushed down the stairs. The moment he reached the living room, someone came in.

And that someone was red. Edge gave spare keys to red and papyrus if they ever needed something and no one was home. Sans and red looked at each other in akward silence. Red stood there in his bachelorette dress (you can think what ever kind of dress he would wear) nervously. There was only one thing that came in sans’ mind as he stared at red.

‘Gorgeous’

“What?” Sans immediately covered his mouth as he realized he said that out loud. “I-I mean you look great.” Sans mentally punched himself for the dumb cover up. Red flushed and stared at the floor.

“Uh...t-thanks. Pap said you weren’t at the party. He said he had business to take care of with edge for the wedding, so he asked me to get you instead.” Oh. So that’s why he’s here. This is the the last night red will be an unmarried skeleton. After this red will be married, a wife. One that isn’t his. But he wishes he was. God he did. He didn’t really think as he went up and hugged red tightly. Red squeaked at the sudden hug but he then hugged back. It was so quiet between them. Red then felt sans chuckle.

“Y’know, I wish this night was our night. Just us two. When did things get so messed up between us?” Sans pulled back from the hug as he took a look at red. Sans was a little bit taller than red but he managed to at least tower over him a bit. Sans stared at those bright ruby red eye lights that used to took at him with absolute love, even now it looked like he was. Red cupped one side of his skull with his hand.

“Sometime I think that too.” Red pulls on his suit to crash their teeth together. Sans accepts as he grabs on his waist, red jumps a bit as he wraps his legs around sans’ hips. They grind furiously against each other. They make a trip to the couch as they sensually dance together. God they missed this. Sans pulls away for a second.

“What about the party-?!” He groans as his now formed member was being frictioned by red’s now formed pussy.

“We waste at least an hour or two. Besides...” sans yelps as red pulls out his cock. He suddenly remembers how devious red can be during intimate times. He wonders if he’s like that when he was with papyrus. No, he shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. Right now it was just him and red. “I longed for a day I’d feel this cock deep inside me again.”

Red slides his soaking panties down his legs and throws them in a random direction.

“Now that, that’s out of the way, let’s get started?~” Red grabs his throbbing blue cock and leads it to his ruby translucent pussy that he misses so much. Red was about to slide down but was stopped.

“Wait.”

“What?”

“Red...we shouldn’t be doing this. I mean our bros, what would they think? It would crush me if I broke my baby bro’s heart and you as well with edge. Red we just can’t.”

Red’s hands loosen as his eyesights go blank. Sans know that at this point red will hate him again even though it pains him, but it’s for the best.

“I know I can’t. But I want to.” Red leans forward and kisses him passionately again. Sans doesn’t fight it as he swirls his tounge with red’s red breaks the kiss as he stares at sans. “As long as you want to. If You don’t want to then we’ll stop right now and we’ll act like this whole thing never happened.”

Sans then had his choices. Red wanted him just as much as he did. And he’s practically begging for it. He could either stop this and forgets this ever happened. Which is what his rational and reasonable mind was telling him to do. But then again...just one more time. One more night and moment when they are able to just love each other like they used to, before when sans didn’t fuck everything up between them.

“I want to.”

Red finally began to ride down on his cock as red finally was given the permission to. As red finally took all of sans in, sans bucked his hips immediately just to get the ball rolling. Red moans as sans sighs and they begin a fast rhythm. The couch rocks a bit as they frantically move together. Red’s moans grow louder and louder as sans’ bucking turned to pounding up his sensitive pussy.

“Ahhhh! Sans! It feels so good and big when ever we did this! Even now!” Red can hear sans pant as he tries to buck faster.

“Should say the same for you! Fuck! You’re so tight!” Sans then immediately turns the table as he has red underneath and spreads his legs to plow right between them.

“Ahhh!! Sans! You’re so good! At this point, I don’t even know why we broke up in the first place!”

Besides their grunts and moans the clacking of bone on bone and squelching noises can be heard throughout the living room. Sans then reaches down to rub red’s throbbing clit.

“Sans!! You’re going to make me come!”

“Go ahead! I’m already close!” Sans is practically brutally pummeling into red right now. Sans has to make this moment worth it though. He wants this to last. But he knows there’s not enough time. He slows a bit as he catches red in a kiss again. They drink down each other’s mixed saliva as they’re practically drunk on each other. Red then gave in as his pussy clenched and spurts of hot red cum coated and cover sans’ cock. Sans fell over the edge as well as he shot ropes of his sperm his red’s waiting entrance.

They lay there together as they get down from their highs. After sans stopped cumming sans got up and slowly pulled out which made them both moan and wince and the lost of connection. Sans then stares in lust as his blue cum oozes slowly out of red’s cunt. Sans gave red one last kiss which red happily accepts.

“You always looked gorgeous when ever my cum would ooze out .” Red chuckles as he wiggles his hips a bit. He took two fingers into his pussy and licked his fingers covered in blue semen tauntingly at him.

“You know you loved it. Even now.” Red whispers which makes sans shiver in delight. Red notices that sans began to grow hard again. He then looks at the clock. “We still got half an hour left. How ‘bout we spend the rest of that time fuckin’ our brains out.”

Without even caring about getting caught anymore, sans then starts to reposition himself towards red’s pussy. Red then raises his hips to have that big huge cock in him again. Sans smiles. This may be their last night doing this, but they’re making it worth it.

* * *

  
Red and edge entered through the doors as they began to walk down the aisle to where papyrus was waiting smiling so happily as red looked lovely in his wedding dress. Sans stood next to papyrus as he saw his husband and red walk past the guests who came to the wedding. Red was absolutely breathtaking, especially with the scenery, it seems like papyrus and edge really went out with the wedding. When they finally reached papyrus, edge then handed red’s hand to papyrus who proudly took it in his own hands. Red and papyrus gaze lovingly into each other, even though just last night, red had the same look as he was fucking his best man.

As the ceremony went on they both said their vows to one another and they were finally announced husband and wife. Everyone applauded. While papyrus hugged red, sans looked at red. And red stared back. Sans smiled lovingly as he clapped. Red flushed and began to rub his skull in papyrus’ suit.

The party was marvelous. The groom and bride had the first slice of cake and of course the groom fed the bride the first bite of cake. The cake was absolutely humongous but quickly got smaller due to the amount of guests. Sans leaned on the wall as he was eating his slice of cake by himself. He then felt an arm wrap around his waist at first he tensed but then relaxed as he looked up to see his husband.

“It’s beautiful isn’t?” Edge murmured. Sans smiled as he leaned into his husband.

“Yes it is. You and my bro really went nuts with this didn’t you?” Sans stared up at him.

“Of course I would. The least I could do is make the most beautiful wedding for red after that time so long ago-“ Sans shushed him with the fork he had in his hand.

“Please don’t think about that. We’ve been pasted this. We’ve moved on. Red’s moved on. Look.” Sans then pointed his fork at red and papyrus who shared a loving kiss underneath red’s veil. “Red’s happy. Even with the wedding like this or not what really matters was that he was happy on this day to be married to the man he loves.”

Edge then smiled and dug his skull in sans’ neck. “You’re right darling. It’s best not to. You know what this reminds me of?”

“What?”

“It reminds me of our special day.” Sans then put his now empty plate down and holds edge’s arms that hug him. He hums in agreement as he closes his sockets. That wedding made him so happy, he wishes he could back on happy time with edge. He then opens his sockets as his white eye lights immediately lock with ruby red ones. He then see papyrus talk with some friends and Undyne. He then looks back at red. He then shivers of arousal as red smiled deviously. How could he forget that night.

* * *

After spending the last half hour of raw sex sans and red redress themselves and clean each other up. After sans finally fixes his tie he sighs. He then stares at red as he slips back on his panties and straightens his dress.

“So I guess after this, this is our last goodbye to our relationship?” Red then looks up and then chuckled.

“Nope. Not exactly.”

“What? But this was our last night together. Red you’re getting married tomorrow!”

“Geez chill. Thats the surprise from me to you. You see me and paps have no plans in leaving after we have our honeymoon. So to make things easier for us me and pap bought a house just down the street from here.” Just down the street? So they aren’t leaving?

“And as I can tell, paps and my bro are really good friends the moment they met each other at your wedding. We’ll be visiting constantly I’m sure. And you know what that means~” sans gulped as his skull started turning blue.

“If we’re careful enough we can play together just as we did like old times. Just between us two~” red purred as he gave a quick peck on sans’ cheek bone. “C’mon, let’s go or else paps will really get suspicious.”

Red then started leading him to the door to the car. As they arrived at the bachelor party edge and papyrus scolded them a bit for taking too long. They passed with the excuse for sans’ suit being dirty and had to wait. While the party was fun, sans wouldn’t stop thinking about what red told him. Man, this affair between them is really starting to get interesting.


End file.
